


Red Wine Stains

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Upon discovering a mole in his group, Donald needs to find a way to deal with his rage.





	Red Wine Stains

With a glass of wine in one hand and documents in another, you were sitting on the sofa, trying to find a flaw in the papers. Rice had accused one of the Reavers of working with the runaway mutant group and with their leader trying to beat the hell out of his men to gain some intel on their current location, the grim responsibility of looking for earlier signs of incompetence or purposeful wrongdoing had fallen on your shoulders.

You were squeezing your eyes and trying your best to find anything to point a finger at but there was nothing barely suspicious in the reports. Which was dangerous, considering that any of the remaining boys could have been plotting between your backs and you wouldn’t know a thing.

The door was slammed open and you jumped in fear, startled by the sudden noise coming from the hallway. A scarlet liquid spilt over your white shirt and you cursed under your breath barely containing your rage. The last few days had been testing to your and your whole team and the last thing you needed was your tantrum throwing boyfriend. You put the glass down and used all your willpower to collect all the papers and store them neatly in your drawer.

With your lips turned into a thin line, you made your way to the entrance, pulling your shirt over your head, knowing that the stains won’t fade away. Not enough for your boss.

“For fuck’s sake, Don,” you started as soon as your shoulder leaned against the wall in the hallway. “Could you be any less mature about it?”

He was sitting on the floor, his face hidden in his hands. His broad shoulders were falling and raising quickly with every sharp breath he took. You knew that he must have been enraged, the interview didn’t go as smoothly as he had anticipated. But the second he heard your hoarse voice, an aftermath of the last drink you had, his sky blue eyes shot up and you just knew that he was trying to decide between killing and fucking you. You knew because you felt fed up with his behaviour for the last days and you loving him was the deciding factor as well.

The fact that your shirt was gone and the remains of red liquid were still visible on your skin, tracing a path from your collarbone to your cleavage and then all the way down to your belly button made his heart skip a beat. The image was enough to wipe something very similar; a trickle of thick, hot blood dripping down on his boots as he was mercilessly landing punches on one of his former colleagues while the other, possible spies as well, watched in terror. Subconsciously he clenched his fists, feeling the consequence of the hits tearing the skin of his knuckles open.

He wanted to lick this wine off your skin, get drunk on the mixture of you and the alcohol and then lose himself in your arms.

Pierce pushed himself off the floor and with an animalistic growl came up to you, his nose tip playfully touching yours as his open lips ghosted over yours. “Shut your pretty mouth for now,” he whispered, his low voice covered with a solid layer of lust and longing.

You draped your arm over his shoulder while your other hand was busy tracing shapes on his chest. You tilted your head before finally looking up at his face. “Why won’t you make me?”

Your wine-scented breath brushed over his skin and with a smirk he lifted you off your feet, pushing further into the hallway wall and kissing fiercely until your mouth started aching. He bit and pulled on your lower lip, releasing a muffled moan out of your throat. You entangled your fingers in this mess of a blonde hair, enjoying the smooth texture against your skin.

Your legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed forward as if his body was automatically responding to yours. With your shirt gone, there was barely anything separating the beating of your hearts and you could feel the pace of his becoming faster by a second. He must have noticed that as well because the concrete wall stopped touching your back and was replaced by his hand, steading you in his arms as he carried you to the living room. Soon enough, you landed on the couch with Donald climbing on top of you, impatiently getting rid of his jacket and shirt both of which joined your ruined uniform on the floor. His lips were crushing on yours once again and you tried to reach the buckle of his belt without breaking the kiss. Your attempts were sloppy and with a groan he sat up and quickly took off his pants, breathing heavily.

When he leaned over you, his erect dick was throbbing against the fabric of your shorts and you smirked at the sensation. His lips moved down to place wet kisses on the column of your throat. You were smiling in utter pleasure, realising how much you’ve missed his touch. Next thing you knew, his hand was buried under your body, fiddling with your bra and throwing it aside in order for his hands to rubbing your breasts and dragging his tongue around their shape.

Just as soon as the pleasure settled in, his lips were gone and you let out an unenthusiastic whine which amused him. As if running out of time, he placed quick kisses on your belly, savouring the taste of the red wine that still lingered on your skin.

Pierce pulled down your shorts and lifted your legs, placing them over his shoulders but not before kissing your ankle and leaving scratch marks on your calf, the result of his stubble brushing over the delicate skin.

He flashed you a smile and put his fingers into his mouth, licking them before putting one of them inside of you, allowing you a moment to adjust and then filling you with another. He moved them in and out slowly, observing the range of emotions appearing on your face. Just like anything on that evening, he didn’t spend nearly enough time on the deed and exchanged his fingers for his dick. You meant as his member entered your body, grasping at the pillows.

Despite his desire to finish as soon as possible, he adjusted his pace to youts, making sure you’re going to enjoy it as much as he did. His hands held down your wrists as his hips were moving in a perfect rhythm, accompanied by your and his moans and barely audible curses.

Your back arched in pleasure and you came undone seconds before he was finished. He wasn’t in a mood for driving your orgasm away and he happily watched you squeeze your eyes tightly as the pleasure flushed over your entire body.

After he was done, he just fell onto your stomach, the subtle smell of red wine and your body both driving him crazy and calming him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
